Cache
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: "Mama, am I just to revive the Uchiha clan?"
**SP/n:** Hi. A little K+ story since, why not. :)

* * *

"Morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Uchiha Sarada watched the interaction between her parents and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She understood her Papa, Mama told her about how Papa has never been good at expressing himself. Papa was reserved, but a good husband.

 _Good._

Is good enough for Mama? Mama deserves the best. Mama raised Sarada by herself. Mama tucks her in at night, Mama cuddles her when nightmares happen, Mama slices and peels apples for her. Mama does everything, Mama _is_ everything.

She realized how hard she stared at Papa and resigned while giving out a long heavy sigh.

"Sarada, honey? Is everything okay?" She hears Mama ask worriedly.

It's always Mama. She looked up and saw Papa with his head down, eyes trained on the newspaper in one hand while his other hand was busy with a cup of coffee; coffee that Mama prepared.

When she didn't answer, Papa looked at her and saw the same black eyes staring back at her. Void of emotion as usual, unlike Mama's - so green, so vibrant.

Sarada frowned and stood abruptly from the table. "Excuse me, I'll go ahead. Thank you for the meal, Mama." She approached her Mama and gave her a tight hug. She turned to her father and her frown deepened. Unable to be disrespectful, she bowed to her father before dashing out the house missing her mother call out for her bentou.

"Sasuke-kun? Is there something I'm unaware of?" Sakura asked, sitting beside her husband.

Sasuke sighed and folded the paper in half and set it aside on the table. "No."

"Oh dear, I hope she isn't bullied in school." Sakura said, more to herself.

"She isn't."

Sakura cocked her head in confusion, "Could this be her rebel stage?" Sasuke saw the panic slowly rising in her eyes. "She has my temper! Sasuke-kun, she has my temper!" Sakura looked down at the bandaged hand that squeezed hers. She looked at her husband who looked somehow amused at her panicked state.

"You're a good mother."

"W-What?"

"I'll take care of the dishes, you're handling double shifts today right?"

Sakura glanced briefly at the wall clock "I still have an hour and half though."

"Take a long bath, I'll handle the fort."

Sakura stared questioningly at her husband before shaking her head and muttering something along the lines of complicated Uchihas.

As soon as Sakura disappeared upstairs, Sasuke glanced at the empty seat where Sarada had sat. He released a heavy sigh, so much similar to his daughters.

* * *

"Yo Sarada, you okay?" Chouchou asked beside her.

"Ne, Chouchou, are your parents... erm, romantic towards each other?"

The Akimichi girl was silent for awhile, save for chewing noisily on some chips. "I think so. Dad presents Mom a pig every now and then, it's kinda romantic."

Sarada grimaced at her answer. "Um, but do they like hug or kiss and stuff."

"Oh psh. Oh yeah, all the time. It's disgusting." She made a face.

"Really? Must be nice then." The Uchiha's face fell, her foot tracing lines in the dirt.

"Why? Aren't your parents lovey dovey?"

"Not really." She frowned, remembering the exchange her parents had in the morning. "Their schedules are different, they're rarely awake at the same time, if they are it's like nothing. No glances of affection or conversations, just a good morning or a smile from Mama."

"You've never seen your parents kiss?"

"No."

"Not even on the cheek?"

"No."

"Hand-holding?"

Sarada sighed, completely upset. Chouchou was quiet for awhile as well, understanding how disappointed Sarada was.

"Sometimes I ask myself if my parents had me, just to revive the Uchiha clan."

Chouchou rose from her seat. "Listen here Uchiha Sarada, I don't like what you're implying, but whatever reason your parents had, I'm glad they had you. So you shut your Uchiha mouth." She huffed.

Sarada's eyes widened at the outburst her friend had. She smiled thoughtfully. "You're a great friend, Chouchou. I wish Mama ended up with your dad."

The Akimichi squealed. "We could've been sisters!" She took Sarada's hands in hers and bounced in complete and utter joy at the thought.

* * *

Sarada stared at the very familiar man in a very unfamiliar setting.

"You left your bentou."

"Where's Mama?"

"She's taking double shifts today."

"So she'll be back tomorrow then."

"Hn."

Sarada gingerly took the bentou from her father. "Okay. I'll see you at home then."

There was a flicker in Sasuke's eyes that Sarada caught on, which was a rare thing considering how much her father was so trained on his usual cold façade. He reverted back to his old self and nodded at his daughter before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Dinner at the Uchiha residence was terribly quiet and terribly awkward. Neither father nor daughter sought to strike a conversation with each other. As soon as Sarada was done, she excused herself and washed her plate and utensils and retreated to her room quietly.

Sasuke clenched the chopsticks in his hand, unnerved by the silence.

* * *

"Mama?"

Sakura jolted from her desk seeing her daughter peeking at the door. "Sarada? What are you doing here?" She looked at the wall clock. "It's already 10 sweetheart, you have school in the morning." Sakura moved to the couch and gestured her child over.

The little Uchiha approached her mother and curled up on her lap like how she did when she was five. "I miss you Mama."

Sakura's heart swelled for her daughter. "Does Papa know you're here?" She was answered with a small no. She sighed, so much like her father. "Do you want to talk about what happened during breakfast?"

In a very small voice that the pink-haired doctor caught was a mumbled "No."

Sakura sighed worriedly but remained quiet and smoothed out the hair on Sarada's head. Hair so similar to her father's and a resignation that didn't fall far as well.

"Mama, do you love Papa?"

"Of course honey."

"Does Papa love Mama?"

Sakura smiled to herself. "Maybe."

Sarada surprised her mother as she rose from her position, eyes blazing with fury. "Maybe? Mama deserves more than a maybe! Papa doesn't deserve Mama's love!" She started to tear up and choked on her words. "Mama d-deserves the best. P-Papa isn't the best!"

"Sarada!"

Sarada was quiet as she tried to hold in her sobs. Her hands clenched in her lap with her head cast down. As much as Sakura wanted to reprimand her daughter for such words she remained quiet and tried to calm her erratic heart as well.

"Papa is never home. Whenever Papa is home it's like he's not even there. Papa should shower Mama with love like how Mama does with Papa." She sniffled. "I want to hate Papa, but Mama loves Papa, so I can't." She sniffled again. "Parents should hold hands, kiss, hug to show how much they love each other, but Papa and Mama..." She trailed off, unable to complete her statement.

"I know Mama tells me to understand Papa, but I don't. I don't understand Papa."

Sakura was quiet as she watched her child fall apart in front of her. She wanted to bury her daughter in her arms, wanted to tell her it was fine. But she was so very similar to her father, she let her have her time first before acting. Her hand fell on top of Sarada's and urged her to continue.

"Mama, am I just to revive the Uchiha clan?"

Unable to handle the statement, Sakura hugged Sarada to her chest. "Never say that Sarada, never ever say that." She looked at her daughter in the eyes. "I'm hurt about what you said, but thank you for telling Mama." She hugged her daughter once more.

Sakura looked at her window where the cold wind blew in and locked gazes with glowing red and purple eyes. Her curtain billowed and the figure outside her window was gone.

* * *

When Sarada woke up, she was in her room with the blankets tucked comfortably around her and her stuffed animals fenced around her protectively.

 _Mama must have brought me home._

There was a knock on her door and familiar pink hair peeked in.

"Mama?"

"Hi sweetie, do you still need more rest?"

The little Uchiha shook her head. "I'm sorry about what I said last night Mama."

Sakura disappeared for a fraction of a second before peeking her head in once more. She smiled and opened the door wider to step inside, a hand connected with hers in tow, connected to a conflicted older Uchiha.

"Papa?"

"Papa wants to talk to you honey."

Sarada's eyes went to their intertwined hands and her face fell. "You don't have to hold hands for my sake."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, Sakura spoke. "Remember when you got lost at the market Sarada? Then when you found me you held my hand so tight and didn't let go until we got home." She received a nod in acknowledgement. "What did you feel?"

"Scared. But Mama held my hand, so I was safe."

Just as Sakura was about to say something the grip on her hand tightened and her husband spoke.

"Papa is scared, Sarada. That's why Mama is holding my hand."

Sarada was quiet.

"What do you know about the Uchiha Massacre, Sarada?"

"Not much, but from what Iruka-sensei said Uchiha Itachi was blackmailed to kill the entire clan by order of a corrupt village elder, Danzō."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head.

Sakura moved to sit on Sarada's bed, Sasuke following suit on the other side, their hands still grasped together. "Uchiha Itachi, Sarada, was my brother."

The little girl's eyes widened and mouth gaped in shock.

"It may be a little too early, but I think it's time you knew what actually happened during the Uchiha Massacre." He felt Sakura squeeze his hand in assurance before he began his tale.

Somewhere in the middle of his story, Sarada started to cry and ended up curled in Sasuke's arms. Despite her sobs, Sarada urged her father to continue his tale until the end. By the time Sasuke had told Sarada the entire truth, her sobs died down and she was left with sniffles still curled in Sasuke's embrace her tiny hand clutching the hem of her Mama's shirt.

Both parents were quiet, waiting until Sarada spoke first.

"Papa..."

"Hm..."

"I'm sorry."

With his hand resting against his little girl's back, his thumb caressed her tiny back in reassurance.

Sarada felt lips against her head and turned to look at her Mama. "Mama is proud of you."

A rumble in Sasuke's chest made the two females divert their attention at him. He stared at his wife and both mother and daughter could notice the slight frown on the corner of his lips.

"Are you jealous, Papa?" Sakura teased.

"It's okay Papa, I'll give you a kiss." She brought her hands to her father's face and gave him a wet kiss on the lips.

Sakura laughed at the red tinge that filled her husband's face.

"Mama, it's your turn."

The laugh died in Sakura's throat as she stared at her child. "What?"

"Mama, it's your turn to kiss Papa."

Sakura blushed, she looked at Sasuke who still had the same red tinge around his cheeks. "It's okay Sarada, Papa's shy, see?"

"But Mama's never shy."

"Sarada..."

Wide black eyes stared at her innocently, anticipating a loving interaction between her parents. Sakura turned to Sasuke hesitantly, her husband still refused to meet her eyes "Can you not watch Sarada?"

"I want to see."

Grinding her teeth together Sakura quickly pecked Sasuke on the cheek and jumped to her feet. "Let's go have breakfast." She was out of the room in a flash.

"Mama is so cute." Sarada grinned mischievously.

* * *

 **SP/n:** There is a child in this, I could not seem to write anything remotely hormonal. Lol.


End file.
